Himura Kanon
Himura Kanon is a main Cure of Exciting Smile Pretty Cure!. Kanon is a very energetic young girl who is sometimes described as impulsive and pretentious. Kanon has a real passion for music, any kind of music, although she hates classic music. Kanon has her own mind and always wants to do everything that comes her to mind. However, Kanon is very afraid of heights. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of music. Personality Kanon is a very energetic young girl who is sometimes described as impulsive and pretentious. Kanon has a real passion for music, any kind of music, although she hates classic music. Kanon has her own mind and always wants to do everything that comes her to mind. However, Kanon is very afraid of heights. Appearance In civilia, Kanon wears a black shirt with a butterfly necklace hanging over it. The butterfly is yellow colored. She wears a lilac coth tied around her hip. He wears dark blue jean shorts and green sneakers with red laces. She has lilac, straight hair that reach to her chest. As Cure Harmony, she wears a medium purple skirt with with purplehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palatinate_(colour) colored linings and a frilly layer at the end. The top of her outfit goes over the skirt a bit and has the same color as the skirt. It has purple linings and the middle part of it is white colored. The golden smile-brooch sits at the beginnig of her top. A lilac https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilac_(color) colored, tie-like cloth hangs down of the brooch. Her top is one sleeved. The sleeves are double-layered, the first layer is white, while the second has lilac color. Underneath her skirt, she wears purple colored, short pants. Cure Harmony wears a white tiara with a purple round gem on it and a white wing in her hair. She wears a purple chocker and white arm protectors with purple ribbons on the wrists. Her boots reach to her knees and are mostly white and represent the other Cure's boots. Her hair grows longer, changes to purplehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orchid_(color) and become curly at the end. Her eye color stays unchanged. Relationships Family *'Himura Makoto' - Kanon's father. *'Himura Wakana' - Kanon's older sister. Friends *'Kurimoto Sora' - Kanon's classmate. *'Clover' - Her fairy partner. Cure Harmony is Kanon's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transformed by saying "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". Cure Harmony has the power of music. She can paralyze enemies with her voice or heal the wounds of her team mates by singing. Her basic attack is Harmony Blossom. Attacks *'Harmony Blossom' Transformation "Pretty Cure Smile Charge!" - Pretty Cure Smile Charge! is the transformation phrase used by Kanon to transform into Cure Harmony. First, the Magic Mirror opens and shows Kanon's eyes. Then Kanon holds her left hand right next to her head and and shouts "Pretty Cure!". Then a purple ray comes from the Mirror and creates a Decor Ring at her finger. Then she shouts "Smile Charge!" and the ring starts to glow. Then the screen changes and Kanon is seen with a violet light covering her body. Then she draws a clef with the light of the ring and her acutal transformation starts. First her gloves appear, then her boots and her dress appears the last. After that, her hair grows, turns purple, becomes curly and her tiara and wing ornament appear. At last Cure Harmony jumps down and introduces herself. Etymology - Himura comes from meaning "scarlet", a shade of red and meaning "village". Together it means "scarlet village". When using different kanji characters, Himura could also mean , or . - Kanon comes from meaning "flower" and meaning "sound", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Harmony as well as her love for music. So Kanon means "sound of flowers". However, her name can also measn , , or . Songs *Humming Harmony Trivia *Cure Harmony is the fifth Cure to have the power of music. **The first were Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat and Cure Muse. *Kanon is the first purple Cure to not have a sad back story. *Kanon is the second Smile Cure whose last name is not related to her theme color or her power. Gallery HimuraKanon.png|Kanon's profile CureHarmonyProf.png|Cure Harmony's profile Disclaimer Smile Pretty Cure!' belongs to Toei Animation and the people who originally created the magical girl anime series. However, every information about Himura Kanon, Cure Harmony and also '''any artwork' displayed on this page belongs to FairySina on wikia! You are not allowed to use it without FairySina's allowance. This character and any 'fan'art of it is '''not official and neither part of Pretty Cure nor of Glitter Force! References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:FairyCures